1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle type vehicle is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-87360. In the saddle type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-87360, a seat frame is connected at a front end portion thereof to a portion of a main frame which is widened to the outer sides in a widthwise direction (leftward and rightward direction).
In the configuration described above, since the seat frame is connected at a front end portion thereof to a portion of the main frame which is widened to the outer sides in the widthwise direction, a periphery of the seat is liable to project to the outer sides in the widthwise direction. Therefore, the saddle type vehicle has room for improvement to improve the boarding of an occupant on the vehicle, namely, the straddling.